Cachecol
by AngelloreXx
Summary: Inverno. Pansy adora as vestes longas e pesadas, as toucas, as luvas de lã. Pansy adora cachecóis. [DracoPansy]


_Draco, Pansy e demais personagens de HP pertencem à Jo.  
_

* * *

**Cachecol**

_-AngelloreXx-_

Pansy adora o inverno.

As cada vez mais raras visitas à Hogsmeade, o jeito como as pessoas parecem ficar mais intimistas e secretivas, as aulas de herbologia que são canceladas quando a nevasca é muito forte, o firewhisky que sempre conseguem arranjar para as festas secretas no salão comunal de madrugada.

Pansy adora o inverno, e adora o jeito como Hogwarts aparenta ser apenas uma maquete de brinquedo coberta por glacê quando avistada de longe. Adora o jeito como o lago congela nas beiradas, e como ela, Millicent e Daphne param para rir de um ou outro Lufa-Lufa que sempre insiste em tentar esquiar nele. Adora quando está fora, só pela fumaça que se forma quando expira profundamente. Adora a proximidade do Natal, os banquetes, as lembranças do baile no ano anterior. Adora as vestes longas e pesadas, as toucas, as luvas de lã.

Pansy adora cachecóis.

**xXxXx**

Após algum tempo em frente à lareira, ao fim de uma tarde particularmente cansativa, suas mãos não estão mais tão geladas, e seu queixo não está mais tremendo; ela então tira suas luvas e seu cachecol, e os coloca no braço do sofá. Blaise fala algo sobre sua última viagem para a Itália, e ela arrisca um olhar para Draco: ele não parece estar mais interessado no assunto do que ela. Braços cruzados e olhar distante, suas feições ruborizadas pelo calor do fogo se contorcem em leve irritação, e ele retira seu próprio cachecol, largando-o de lado.

Parkinson pega e o dobra, da mesma maneira que dobrara o seue deixa seus dedos deslizarem uma ou outra vez pelo tecido, na tentativa de alisar um vinco que não existe. Ela percebe o olhar ínvido que Tracey lhe destina, e como Draco parece alheio ao que acontece. Pansy, apesar de acreditar que o salão ficara mais quente de maneira súbita, tem uma vontade quase inexplicável de enrolar a peça de lã em seu pescoço. Entretanto, ela se contenta em sorrir de lado e entrelaçar seus dedos lentamente com as pontas soltas da lã verde e prata.

Eventualmente, Malfoy se cansa das histórias de Blaise e se levanta bruscamente da poltrona em que estava sentado.

"Está na hora da ronda".

Ela também se levanta e concorda com a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que ainda é cedo demais para seus afazeres de monitores.

Pansy pega as luvas e as coloca no bolso de suas vestes. Seus olhos recaem sobre as duas peças quase – _quase_ – idênticas de lã nas cores da Sonserina e ela hesita por um momento. Ela lança um novo olhar a Tracey e pega o cachecol de Malfoy, enrolando-o em seu pescoço com um sorriso satisfeito. Draco a observa com uma leve sombra de interesse em seus olhos acinzentados, e aceita o outro cachecol, que lhe é oferecido por Pansy.

Eles deixam o salão comunal lado a lado.

**xXxXx**

Quando se sente irritada, angustiada ou sozinha, Pansy se tranca em seu quarto e permanece horas diante do espelho, enrolando e desenrolando _o_ cachecol em seu pescoço, de todas as maneiras que ela consegue imaginar.

No final – com esperanças de encontrar Draco no salão - ela o dobra cuidadosamente, o guarda no fundo de seu malão e deixa os dormitórios.

**xXxXx**

Certo dia de abril, Draco está muito ocupado com treinos de quadribol, com deveres atrasados e em criar novos feitiços para serem usados contra Potter; Pansy, então, tira cuidadosamente o cachecol de seu malão e decide usa-lo. Na metade do caminho para a biblioteca, porém, o tecido pesado a incomoda mais do que conforta, e ela volta ao seu dormitório para guardar-lo novamente.

Pansy adora o inverno, mas sabe que, querendo ou não, ele chega ao fim.

Mas ela não se importa, porque Pansy adora o verão.

No verão, Draco, uma vez ou outra - quando eles estão passando tempo no salão comunal, estudando na biblioteca ou sentados perto do lago - costuma tirar sua gravata e deixa-la - _acidentalmente_, é claro - ao lado da dela.

_-Fim- _

* * *

_N/A_: Pointless, I know! Essa é uma resposta ao "Desafio dos 140 Temas" do fórum Mundo dos Fics. O tema era "cachecol". Obrigada a Spooky e ao Demo pela ajuda! 


End file.
